


Hijikata Toushirou Owns A Bentendo Swotch

by velvetcat09



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadist!Gintoki, Size Kink, Top Gintoki, Video Game, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: A stupid story about Hijikata being addicted to a certain kind of game. Typical hilarity, typical Gintama fourth-wall breaking comedy, typical porn without plot Ginhiji content.There's plot. Wait, no, there isn't. Uh, there is, I guess.....Hijikata owns a Sw*tch.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	Hijikata Toushirou Owns A Bentendo Swotch

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/81300078 (specifically picture no. 42)

Hijikata Toushirou owns a Bentendo Swotch.

Listen, listen, it wasn’t like he bought it out of self-indulgence, he’s not that type of guy. He’s a die-hard Bentendo fan but at the end of the day, he holds his responsibility as a police officer higher than his self-indulgency. Would he like to own one? Sure, of course, _who wouldn’t_? Would he buy it at his own expense? Nope, he could be buying something more important and it’s not like he has time to play games. He’s not a kid anymore.

Enters Tosshi who disrupted his monthly expenses with buying a shit ton of useless anime merchandises. Hijikata drew the short end of the stick over the ‘personality swap’ lottery, he got the kind of personality that sucks your wallet over useless junks. That guy is long dead now, that arc happened in 2009 and it’s 2020 now, Gintama has ended and we’re waiting for the final adaptation of the final arc. If you think about Hijikata Toushirou, his moment as an otaku Tosshi is not what that comes first in your mind, for sure.

However, that doesn’t mean the remnants of that guy’s existence are completely gone. Through some miraculous plot device and a long-story-short kind of exposition, the Shinsengumi barrack is still in-tact even after Edo’s destruction x2 occurrences. While the Shinsengumi was cleaning the place during their time of disbanding 2 years ago, Hijikata took quite a while cleaning his room because of Tosshi’s hidden stash. A bunch of anime figures, dvds, artbooks, even doujinshis (good lord, Tosshi). Hijikata threw pretty much every single one of them except for one thing. Apparently Tosshi had bought a Bentendo Swotch.

But how could he have bought it if the Swotch was only released in 2017 and Tosshi has been dead since 2009? How could that be possible? He travelled using a Dora*mon time machine and crash landed in 2017 to buy a Swotch then went back. There’s the explanation, _an_ explanation. That doesn’t make sense? Well, fine, the console magically appeared in front of him one day because Tosshi was a good boy who prayed a lot to Santa for a new game console because his brother Toushirou was a mean boy who wouldn’t buy him one, Santa got sidetracked for nearly a decade later and forgot about Tosshi’s wish from 2009, so the jolly bearded man gave him a brand new Bentendo Console but apparently Tosshi was already dead and it was the nicotine freak with the same face as Tosshi that received it, Santa was like “Ah, whatever, they’re the same person.” and went flying to deliver more presents to all the kids around the world.

Or something like that.

Who cares. Bottom line is that Hijikata Toushirou has a Bentendo Swotch because he found it in his room. He’s had it ever since then and plays during his private times; not wanting anyone to know that the Demonic Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi, creator, author of the Shinsengumi’s Kyokuchuu Hatto consisting of 47 regulations of a disciplinary framework, plays Zelda in his spare times.

Now, let us progress the story by putting Hijikata in a setting during one of his day-off morning, Hijikata perusing the e-shop for the release of the new Zelda game. He purchases it, gets himself some points for getting the game digital version and sees a notice of his memory card being full.

That’s really annoying.

Hijikata exits the e-shop and opens memory card setting, scrolling down through all the games that he (and Tosshi) owns. There’s a lot of them. A third of them are his, and the rest were Tosshi’s. Hijikata hasn’t cleaned them ever since he found the console, at first it was because he didn’t know much about the console to begin with, so meddling over save files felt tricky to him. But now, he decides to clean the memory card of Tosshi’s dozens of otome games.

He’s on his way, cringing and clicking his tongue every now and then, uninstalling games one by one. He makes it to the bottom list when his eyes bulge out at one game. He blinks hard, if he could, he’d wash his eyeballs in the sink to get it crystal clear. Wash it with bleach, just fucking blind him, erase the memory of seeing that titlecard with his own two eyes out from his mind.

The game looks like another otome game but what freezes Hijikata is the fact that the icon has an array of silver-haired guys all over it. A certain silver-haired guy that he knows. That sugar freak permhead.

The title says ‘Kabukicho’s Prince: Sweet style’

* * *

Because this is intended as a horny fic and honestly that exposition of Hijikata owning a Swotch already derailed so much, let’s just say _a month later_.

Hijikata didn’t delete that game. He ends up playing it. Neglecting his recently purchased Age of Calamity in favor of this outdated otome game that, _honestly_ , shouldn’t have any appeal on any single living person. The company who produced it probably already went bankrupt for ever producing such an awful game.

And yet, here is Hijikata, playing the goddamn game and already trying to start another route from the selectable love interests. What a joke. He says _selectable_ when literally every single one of them is just a variation of Sakata Gintoki.

There’s the Lawyer Sakata with the maroon suit and red rimmed glasses (The one that exudes too much sadist energy). The teacher Ginpachi-sensei (How the fuck is that a version of Gintoki? In what hellish universe is he a teacher—oh, right, 3Z). There’s the host with blonde Gintoki, well, Kintoki that is (Not the fake one with straight hair, Hijikata doesn’t even know that variation of Gintoki). A younger version only called Shiroyasha. There’s one where he’s an okama named Paako. There’s one with him as a Kyuubi. There’s one where Gintoki a sort of hybrid with a tiger as well.

_What kind of hellish otome game is this, ooiiiii!!!!?????_

Well, Hijikata started his first route with Vice-commander Sakata actually; he felt that it was the tamest that he could handle at first since he might know a thing or two about the setting already. A role-reversal that Hijikata is more or less familiar with. It’s a bizarrely fourth-wall breaking game that got Hijikata in a couple of whiplashes moments. He was incredibly naïve in thinking the Sakata Fukucho to be the safest route to start because _goddamn_ was it a ride.

The game starts with asking about the personal player details like name, birthday, favorite things, and such to create the protagonist of the love story. Hijikata was about to put fake details but the moment he saw the option of ‘mayonnaise’ is included in the game, that’s it for him, really. He inputs his personal details and somehow the game says he unlocks a hidden character. So now, he’s playing as the hidden character protagonist. There’s no scene of how the character looks, everything is done through the eyes of the protagonist.

It’s jarring to see the graphic of the Yorozuya on his Swotch screen, like an out-of-body experience seeing how _good_ the image actually is, especially in that Shinsengumi uniform. He’s seen the living-breathing Sakata Gintoki wearing the Shinsengumi uniform during the Shinsengumi Crisis arc, that was years and years ago (Come to think of it, it was the beginning of Tosshi’s existence. Talk about coincidence, huh). The entire time, Hijikata was more focused on knocking some senses back into Itou’s head and not paying attention to the momentarily Shinsengumi-fied Gintoki. (He refused to remember that ass-beating-with-bazooka moment because that _had_ woken up something in him and Hijikata REFUSED to ever bring that up ever again, anyone who brings that up should commit seppuku immediately. I guess I go commit seppuku now..)

Now that he’s seeing the 2D version in HD quality graphic, Hijikata chokes on air.

The game’s objective is to get a date with the permhead bastard and honestly? Pretty easy with how flirty the character tends to get. The in-game Gintoki speaks just like how he usually does with Hijikata, his in-game protagonist replies in the same banter-like mannerism like Hijikata would in real life. Oddly specific thing but Hijikata doesn’t complain.

Other than the usual cut-scenes type of gameplay, there’s the mini-games here and there to complete the walkthrough. There’s even one with making a bento ala Cooking Mama style. You make a bento for a sakura-viewing date sort of scene and there’s an option to decorate the result with mayonnaise at the end; safe to say that Hijikata got an F rank on his first try and had to redo the bento. There’s a tetris kind of puzzle game as well, where you bizarrely stack a bunch of guys with _weird_ -shaped head who won’t stop shouting ‘Ch*npo’ whenever a line is cleared. It’s like those bootleg 100-games-in-one cartridges from back in early 2000s.

You’d think that Hijikata would get bored after about an hour of playing it and you are definitely correct. He did get bored. It’s when the game progresses further and suddenly he’s on a date with Vice-commander Sakata that Hijikata’s got rejuvenated in finishing the game. Hijikata thought it’d just be a generic heartfelt cutscenes like you always see in typical otome games, overused assets and cliché lines that makes you cringe rather than going ‘doki-doki; but it turns into like that Feel the Magic game from the DS era where there’s the touch and rub mini-games that damn sure isn’t rated PG at all. Hijikata’s face heats up on his _first date_ with Sakata Fukucho.

And it only escalates after that.

More touching kind of game as the story progresses and the relationship between the protagonist and Sakata develops. More dates. More touching stuff. And then an actual kiss scene. Hijikata bangs his head on the floor when he realizes he gets embarrassed over an otome game.

First kiss turns into second, third, and then suddenly there’s a much more heated kiss. Hell, there’s even an audio of it. Ever since he hears the permhead’s voice booming from the Swotch speaker reading the dialogue, Hijikata has been playing it with earphones. There’s no way he’s having anyone knows him playing this kind of video game, no way letting them hear the audio as well. So he resorts to only play it around bedtime, hiding underneath his futon, and gets thrown back into an elementary schooler phase where you hide under your bedcover playing your Gameboi in the dark, feigning sleep to your parents.

And this is where Hijikata gets his decision to go through every single route available in the game.

There’s an in-game sex scene.

1912 words and we’ve finally arrived to the very reason of this story. The fact that Hijikata discovers an otome game with a bunch of variation of Sakata Gintoki to choose for, the fact that the game has a sex scene in it. Is this even a legal game? How did it pass censorship? What was the rating of this game again?

Hijikata hides his fluster by just going through the scene, not thinking much about it. But then the mini game of touching Sakata’s dick pops up and Hijikata gapes at his display screen. How is this for real. How—

There’s audio as well.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck—_

Yeah, long story short, Hijikata got addicted to a certain otome game.

* * *

Hijikata Toushirou masturbates almost on nightly basis now.

With the aids of a devilish otome game, Hijikata comes from touching himself in the hidden darkness of his room. It’s not just him stroking himself over seeing the 2D image of Gintoki’s dick on his Swotch screen (I-Is his dick really like that? God, it looks so bi—), it’s also because of the actually penetrative sex scene and as embarrassed as he is to admit this, Hijikata matches his own fingering his own hole with the rhythm of the gameplay’s fucking game.

The game is Kama Sutra disguised as adating-sim game. Every one of the routes has a different style of sex scenes with varying degree of obscenity. It’s like porn except you’re not only watching it but you’re playing it. It’s a porn game. The kind that you see popping as a tasteless ad on a shady website but this one is definitely way way better in terms of graphic, gameplay, and gayness. The infamous G-word that Hijikata discovered when he saw the first full on sex scene, because the protagonist (aka Hijikata) is male, judging by the dangling Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon look-alike that bounces freely as the in-game Gintoki fucks him in the ass.

And it wouldn’t be a Gintoki-approved duplicate if there’s no trace of that guy’s sadism. The level of BDSM play varies with characters select and plot choices (plot, as if there’s even a plot in that porn game). Since we’ve established that Hijikata awakens something within him during that time he got spanked by Gintoki, he really digs those SM play choices.

The game is absurdly meta; on one occasion during his playthrough with Ginpachi’s route, they end up fucking in a love hotel (as every route usually ends up with, to be frank). Instead of Ginpachi doing the usual prep, the guy lounges on the bed and tells Hijikata to touch himself. From touching his own nipples; pinching and rubbing them, to stroking his own dick. Ginpachi tells him in detail on what to do, where he should touch, how he should touch. Rubbing on the slit, pressing at the tips, squeezing the base. All until Ginpachi tells him to fuck his own asshole with his finger. His legs spread apart right in front of Ginpachi, buck-naked and nothing that the teacher can’t see. Starting with one finger, then scissoring with two. Ginpachi instructs him to keep fucking himself until he finds that pleasure spot on his own. Tells him not to stop, not even after he comes. The teacher instructs him in vivid detail to imagine that those fingers are Ginpachi’s.

What if Hijikata if not an obedient guy, he follows Ginpachi’s instruction to the-T. One hand touching his own self, the other trying its best to keep rubbing the touchscreen. It’s not just in-game Hijikata that comes that night.

If you could say that you’re getting spoiled by all these delicious sex scenes, then Hijikata is definitely spoiled rotten now.

He’s pretty much played all the routes available except for that lawyer Gintoki. (For some reason Hijikata can’t stop thinking of how that one version exudes such high-level amount of bastard energy. Not to mention that on character select screen, that version sits on the highest point at the back of the rest like a bizarre sadistic King or something. Not to mention the fucking smirk.) Hijikata has played them all, witnessed (and masturbated) to all of them. There’s some real kinky shit going on there that makes Hijikata really wonders if the real Gintoki is as kinky as these in-game ones.

Which brings the plot to another point.

* * *

Hijikata hides his Swotch inside his Shinsengumi coat. He’s started with the lawyer Gintoki route this morning and that one character has one hell of a plot and one of the most interesting gameplay thus far. It mimics the Dai Gyakuten Saiban series. It feels like a whole other game is running inside this otome game. Hijikata ends up being super hooked to the detective/trial gameplay that he completely forgets about the sex scenes that will happen later.

It was his childish glee of wanting to play the game immediately once he’s done with today’s patrol that seduces him into bringing his Swotch to work. In hindsight, a bad move, unprofessional, very unlike the Demonic Vice-commander. But then again Edo is pretty much peaceful nowadays, bringing a game to work wouldn’t hurt anybody, right?

Yeah, wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Except his ass.

At the end of his patrol, Hijikata makes a grave mistake by pulling out his console at an alleyway to make a small progress in the game. He was impatient (probably his innate Tosshi-tendency that springs back at the spur of the moment). He was found by the last person that should have found Hijikata.

“Slacking off right in the middle of work now, I guess Edo’s policemen has totally changed, for the worse that is.”

Just kill him. Chops his head off right now.

Of all people to be standing right behind him, it has to be Sakata Gintoki.

Hijikata scrambles to put the console back in his pocket while turning around to face the guy at the same time (because keeping his hunched position would raise suspicion even more, he can’t have that, he hast to be calm, calm like a duck in a pond). In the midst of him fumbling over two separate actions, Gintoki catches a glimpse of the very thing that Hijikata tries to put back in his pocket. The Yorozuya reaches out and grabs for the item swiftly like the trained burglar that he is.

“Hoo, as expected of a rich guy, owning a Bentendo Swotch. Damn, let me have a play.”

Hijikata’s eyes widen when Gintoki fiddles with his Swotch trying to turn the screen on.

“Wait—no!”

This is bad, super bad. The person who shouldn’t have his hand on the thing has his hands on the thing now. This is a disastrous situation. Hijikata quickly tries to regain his console back but Gintoki just outstretch the game away from him, one hand keeping Hijikata from reaching it by pushing his face. The silver haired bastard is still fiddling in trying to turn the screen on and Hijikata prays to any God out there at the moment who’s not on duty and can notice his wish right now, that the stupid bastard doesn’t figure out how to turn it on.

“What the hell, how do you turn this.. _Oh_.”

If a psychic is to read Hijikata’s mind right now, they’d hear nothing but a demonic shriek as he witnesses Gintoki pressing on the power button and effectively bringing the menu on. This is where his soul leaves his body to enter Hell permanently.

“DON’T—”

“Oi, calm down, sheesh. I’m just having a look—”

Hijikata hasn’t been thinking about what the other’s reaction would be ever since he watches the disaster unfolds right in front of his eyes in the form of Sakata Gintoki turning his Bentendo Swotch screen on. He certainly isn’t prepared for any kind of reactions, certainly never would’ve thought that Gintoki would look him with that impassive face. Not even a crack of his usual teasing reaction, just a somewhat bored look that pins Hijikata down on that very spot. The raven instinctively swallows his words and Gintoki only raises one eyebrow at that. _What the hell—_

“Give it ba—”

The console is shoved into his chest. Before Hijikata could protest, Gintoki pushes his back.

“Continue your save file, I’ll steer you.”

“Wha—”

Gintoki leans into Hijikata’s side and the policeman could feel the rumble from the other’s low voice when he speaks right into Hijikata’s left ear. “Keep playing until _you know where_.”

Like those warning signs popping up on a huge screen during the time when an EVA battery is running out, many thoughts immediately spring inside Hijikata’s head. The biggest window with words written in the biggest text size, bolded, with exclamation mark; **HE KNOWS THE GAME!!!!!!!!!**

Contrary to popular belief, Hijikata is not the smartest person in the room. He’s dumb. He looks smart, acts smart, but _really_ , inside, he’s just a gullible dumbass. He’s an easy bullying target for the likes of a sadistic brat and this particular permhead bastard. And right here, right now, he’s a colossal dumbass whose strings are being pulled by none other than Sakata Gintoki. The gave must’ve trained him subconsciously to be a pavlovian slut for Gintoki’s voice because Hijikata pretty much obediently follows the man’s order to keep playing the game. The permhead guides him from the back somewhere and Hijikata cannot believe himself for trusting the other’s direction.

It becomes more apparent that Gintoki must’ve known for this dastardly game when Hijikata eyes meet with the obscene neon sign of a cheap love hotel.

_What the hell is this dream???!?!??!????!_

Rather than thinking too much of the situation, Hijikata occupies himself with the game, progressing further into the plot. He guesses that when Gintoki said ‘you know where’, he must be hinting about the sex scene on each route, yes? They’re even at a love hotel right now. Hijikata has been flushing red ever since Gintoki speaks into his ear like that. It’s like a scene straight out of this stupid porn game. This is just like a dream within dream sequence.

Gintoki knows about this game and Hijikata doesn’t know if he wants to die or go to hell right now. Same difference.

The Yorozuya boss is speaking to the receptionist when Hijikata finally progresses to that ‘you know where’ scene. His face heats up in a flash and he immediately pause the game, turning off the screen. Gintoki silently motions Hijikata to follow him to the room by dangling the room key, and like a good pavlovian of a police officer he is, Hijikata walks behind Gintoki to their rented room.

After closing the door behind, Gintoki picks up the gaming console from Hijikata’s loose grip. The raven watches as the screen is being turned back on to the start of a pornographic scene featuring the lawyer Gintoki character, blue eyes darting over the screen and at the real Gintoki, who has a smirk playing on his face. Then maroon eyes peers at him.

“Shall we do a roleplay?”

Hijikata nearly grabs his phone to dial up the emergency 119 number. He stops because who’s going to come rescue him from this situation? Another policeman? But _he’s_ a policeman! So he should rescue himself? _How???????????????????????????_

“D-do what now…” Hijikata feigns oblivion by laughing nervously. Gintoki doesn’t buy jackshit of it, the next thing the poor Vice-commander knows is how he’s suddenly laying on his stomach on the western-style mattress, buck naked with the Bentendo Swotch screen in front of his face displaying the similar position that he’s in. It’s like a bizarre tiny mirror, reflecting 2 version of Sakata Gintoki. The one on the screen is wearing a red-rimmed glasses, the one behind Hijikata isn’t. But one thing that they definitely share is their state of nakedness.

_Wh—_

_What’s going on, oooiiii?!?!?!!?!?_

Gintoki fingering his asshole open with three fingers is what’s going on.

Hijikata buries his face in the pillow to hide his moans.

“You’re so loose here. You really have been playing that game a lot, huh?” You can practically taste the smirk oozing from Gintoki’s voice. “How many times do you get off from that porn game? Bet you think it’s me doing it to you.”

“S-Ssshut upp _hhhh_ —”

It’s way better, actually.

Hijikata jerks violently when Gintoki’s fingers scrapes at just the right spot. “Oh, right here?” The bastard then proceeds to rams his fingers at that very spot, relentless in his pursue to make Hijikata cries out loud without being muffled by that pillow.

“What’s this? You’ve been touching yourself so much here, huh? Are you going to come just from being touch like this? Pft.” If it weren’t for how much of a scrambled egg his head currently feels like, Hijikata would’ve strangled Gintoki to death right now.

He hides his face on the pillow again, doesn’t care if he suffocates because the permhead bastard already suffocating his behind.

“Oi, what’s the next scene.” Hijikata takes a breather when Gintoki stops in his finger torture and leans in to see the Swotch screen. The raven looks at the screen as well and presses the A button to continue the cutscene.

It’s a full display of Gintoki’s dick rubbing the crevasses of the character’s ass.

_Kill him._

The real life Gintoki does exactly the same thing like the one on the screen and Hijikata nearly shrieks at the sensation. He wasn’t expecting Gintoki to just whip out his dick like that, it takes him completely by surprise at the feeling of flesh rubbing obscenely against his ass. The bastard even has the audacity to squeeze the cheeks together to get it tighter.

“How’s that? It’s not just HD, it’s 3D.”

Hijikata shoots a glare from his shoulder at Gintoki’s wide grin. It only lasts momentarily because his eyes catch a glimpse of Gintoki’s actual cock and Hijikata nearly chokes on his spit. Gintoki seems to catch this as well since his grin only spreads wider.

“2D can never compare to the real deal, yeah?” The bastard has a shit-eating grin of ‘Yeah, I know it’s bigger than your expectation’. Hijikata wants to get furious at the smugness but his brain already switching to the side where he just wants to have that huge cock right inside him. This thought seems to be resonating quite loud within him as he suddenly, unconsciously, jerks against the dick rubbing his ass; effectively making the tip of Gintoki’s dick rubs against his rim.

Gintoki hisses at the sudden motion and Hijikata feels his own dick throb at that. The rave takes that beat into changing the game scene, where in-game Gintoki slides right inside the character’s ass and begins the fucking. Hijikata makes sure that the Gintoki behind him gets a proper look at the screen as well so that the bastard can take the freaking hint.

And he does. The Yorozuya never disappoints, it’s one of their many business taglines. Gintoki sheathes himself inside Hijikata, letting out a low hiss when he finally gets in. Three fingers weren’t enough to stretch Hijikata it seems, the permhead takes note of this for use next time. The receiving end, on the other hand, scrunches his face hard as he braces himself for Gintoki’s dick. He’s never had anything this big inside him, _goddamit_. He’s never had _anything_ inside him like this.

“Hijikata, breathe..” One hand steadies him by the hips while the other reaches for his wrist. For a moment, they both forget about the roleplaying thing they’re currently in, just Gintoki helping Hijikata to relax his muscle. Gintoki’s grips on his body hints of a different personality unlike his earlier antics, something that hints of how much of a first time this is for the both of them.

Hijikata follows Gintoki’s instruction and tries his best to relax. When a couple minutes pass and the sting finally subside, Hijikata swallows for nis next word.

“Y-you can move,”

Gintoki gives his hip a light squeeze and begins moving in a slow rhythm. Each pull from the silver haired samurai also draws a pleasure sigh within Hijikata. The raven bites his lips to hide them, stubbornly trying to suppress his moans.

When it gets a little easier to move, Gintoki adds his pace, this time pushing deeper than before. The first couple thrusts surprises Hijikata to the point of him yelping audibly. He can feel it hitting his walls, he can feel it so clear. One of his hand curiously travels down to his abdomen and Hijikata flushes red when he feels it against his palm. Gintoki takes notice of this as his own hand overlays on top of Hijikata’s and he thrusts even harder. Hijikata couldn’t stop the cries from escaping his lips.

The game is mostly abandoned now, Hijikata has already forgotten about it as his mind can only latch on the thought of Gintoki’s dick pounding inside him. It’s way way better than anything he’s ever done on himself, so good that he’s already close to coming.

“Hijikata—” Hot mouth pressing against the raven’s nape, sucking at the flesh. His own breath an uncontrollable mess of ragged panting. When a hand starts pinching at his nipples, Hijikata completely loses it. He squeezes his eyes shut and droplets of tears roll easily on his cheek. His whole body convulses whenever Gintoki’s dick hits the spot.

“Gin—” Their hands are still against Hijikata’s stomach and the messed-up policeman couldn’t help but feel extremely hot at that. Being held like this, the searing heat of Gintoki ramming his cock inside him, drawing cry after cry from the Vice-commander.

Gintoki bites against his shoulder all of the sudden and with that Hijikata comes into the white linen. His whole body jerks and Gintoki follows not long after, coming right deep within him. They stay interlocked for a moment after that, both trying to catch their breaths. Their hands, somehow, still holding on the same spot; Gintoki gives a squeeze on Hijikata’s hand before pulling his dick out from him, his cum oozing out.

Hijikata doesn’t get to say or hear anything after that because he pretty much passes out right the next moment. But just before he passes out, he’s conscious when leans down and kisses him.

* * *

After such a mind-blowing sex, it’s only logical for both of them to hook up for good. It’s the next step to their relationship, after all. They’ve been dancing like two circus monkeys for decades now, finally fucking after a stupid situation involving a pornographic otome game. In retrospect, a hilarious story that sure will make the entire room laugh when you tell it. ‘How did we get together? Well, funny story actually, it’s because of a porn game—’. It’s one ticket straight to get your jaw uppercutted by the Demonic Vice-commander.

But they do hook up. They fuck around, they even go on dates. Gintoki shows his side of being a capable doting boyfriend. The Yorozuya is smug in displaying all his great aspects as the Number 1. Boyfriend in Kabukicho. He takes it his personal challenge to make Hijikata swoon over him in public. Meanwhile, Hijikata also shows his true color of being a horny asshole who subjects his boyfriend into various scenarios courtesy of the very otome game that brough them together. Roleplaying and cosplaying the various setting inside the game. Neither knows that Hijikata is into such kind of play, honestly.

One mystery, however, still nags Hijikata.

“How the hell do you know about the game?”

Gintoki flicks his booger into the air. “Oh, I was one of the executive producer of it.”

Hijikata chokes on his smoke, he coughs violently to the point of actually making Gintoki looks concerned. Hijikata coughs so much that he actually wonders if this is how he dies.

“W-what d’you m-mean—producer—” His eyes teared up from the coughing.

“Yeah, well, everything has its own market and it was actually profitable when it was running.” Gintoki shrugs nonchalantly.

“But it’s a _porn_ game.”

“I stand corrected.”

Hijikata splutters at Gintoki’s eyebrow waggle.

“It’s a porn game of _you_. Are you not— _embarrassed???!!!_ ”

Gintoki just shrugs some more. “Lots of people want to be fucked by Gin-san, you know.”

The conversation halts after that, they both sits in silence. Gintoki blinking at his own statement, while Hijikata digesting and begins to redden.

“… How did you even get the game?”

“…”

“…”

“… Tosshi...”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Hijikata bangs his face on the table, while Gintoki hides his face in his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS HORNY BUT I COULDNT WRITE PWP EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDS ON IT ALSDJFALSKD


End file.
